Honest Game Trailers - Sniper Elite 4
Sniper Elite 4 is the 137th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the third-person tactical shooter stealth video game Sniper Elite 4. It was published on February 14, 2017. Sniper Elite 4 ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Sniper Elite 4 on YouTube "A competent stealth shooter with a side of gore porn that's fun for the whole family! Because nothing makes brutal violence inherently acceptable like doing it to fascists!!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Sniper Elite 4 Script From the studio that's been making aliens fight predators since the early 90's, comes the 4th installment of their popular franchise about an american sniper - and his one man vendetta against Nazi testicles. Sniper Elite 4 Journey to the idyllic countryside of 1940's Italy which is very pretty aside from all the Nazis. And slip into the army boots of Karl Fairburne, a masterful sniper and near immortal bullet sponge who for some reason is constantly tasked to take out entire garrisons of soldiers without any backup. And follow along through a by-the-numbers World War II story that's mostly just an excuse to shoot lots of dudes guilt free. And who's ending you probably shouldn't be surprised by at this point. Spoilers. The Allies win. Get behind the scope of a franchise that leaves nothing to the imagination, as Sniper Elite's trademark slow-motion x-ray cam shows every kill in such fetish-stic detail that even the Punisher would say that's a bit much. As you cut away from the action to watch organs and faces get obliterated. In a feature so over-the-top it kind of undercuts the whole serious World War II ''tone. And has you spending so much time shooting spooky skeletons, you'll feel like you're playing ''Wolfenstein. Experience the massive levels of Sniper Elite: vast landscapes with lots of hills and towers to crouch and go prone on. Where you'll meticulously scout your enemies and plan your assault to the very minor detail -- until you make one little mistake and give yourself away! Then panic fire at anything and everything that moves and you eventually die from a hail of bullets from God knows where! Or you accidentally shoot something close to you that explodes! Which you definitely will! Because everything in this game explodes! Feel like a master marksman and tactician as Sniper Elite hits you with a sniping system so simple a baby could get head shots. Then gives you a huge arsenal of non-sniping toys to play with letting you get creative with mines, stealth, elaborate tracks and exploiting the AI -- or just find a high place and shoot everyone in the head. Which would probably get old pretty quick if every shot didn't trigger a full-on Mortal Kombat fatality. Oh geez! What I do to his face?! Oh, ugh! Once you've sharpened your skills jump online and prepare yourself an entire game full of that one asshole who camps in a corner and snipes the entire match. As you enter maps and game modes specifically designed for long-range duels that will have you constantly getting killed with no warning and spending most of your time patiently waiting for someone to stick their pinky around the corner so you can shoot it. In a game mode that will test your patience as much as your marksmanship. If I never move, then I can never get shot! Take that, video game! So reload your magazine, polish that scope and get ready for a competent stealth shooter with a side of gore porn that's fun for the whole family! Because nothing makes brutal violence inherently acceptable like doing it to fascists! Starring: BJ Blaskowitz; Mister Rogers Goes to War; Italian Agent Carter; Don Bad Voice-Acting; and Para-medic. for Sniper Elite 4 ''was 'Rinse & Repeat 4.']] 'Rinse & Repeat 4' Wait, so I just took out a million Nazis, a tank and a railgun and all I got was four dollars? That's bulls***! I want a raise! Reception 'Honest Game Trailers - Sniper Elite 4' has a 98.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In their review of the ''Honest Game Trailer, VG 24/7 wrote that the video "understands how most people play stealth games." The site also added, "The trailer obviously plays a bit with the x-ray kill cam feature and how they’ve been expanded to include melee this time around, but it actually has a few good points to make about the sometimes unnecessary story." William Usher of CinemaBlend wrote that the Honest Game Trailer highlighted "how pretty Italy looks in Sniper Elite 4, despite all the Nazis occupying the idyllic countryside." Usher also wrote, "The trailer takes digs at the game's juxtaposition between being a serious World War II shooter and focusing a good deal of the gameplay on the X-Ray kill-cams that the Sniper Elite series has become renown for. Hilariously enough, they note that you see so many skeletons getting obliterated that you'll be convinced that you're playing the old Wolfenstein from the mid-2000s." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'The Sniper Elite 4 Honest Trailer understands how most people play stealth games ' - VG 24/7 article * 'Honest Game Trailer Takes Aim At Sniper Elite 4 ' - CinemaBlend article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Third person shooters Category:Stealth games Category:Rebellion Developments Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:War games